


Distance

by stopmysinfulhand



Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingering, Glove Kink, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mild Degradation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmysinfulhand/pseuds/stopmysinfulhand
Summary: It was horrible to watch. Hux turned red, then nearly blue, clawing at the invisible hand around his windpipe. All the while, Kylo stood calmly by, his arm outstretched ever so slightly. You could see the way his gloved hand clenched, applying more pressure. A jolt went through you as you imagined what those gloved hands could do to you, and you pressed your thighs together.His amber eyes flashed towards you for just a moment, and he released Hux, letting the General collapse to the floor in a coughing fit. “I trust I’ve made my point, General,” Kylo said smoothly.“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux wheezed out.“Good. Lieutenant (L/N),” he said, addressing you.You straightened in your seat, your fellow officers giving you fearful looks. You paid them no mind. You knew the Supreme Leader would never hurt you. (Not in a way you didn’t want him to, that is.)“Yes, Supreme Leader?”“Come with me.”In which you have some thoughts about what Kylo could do to you with some space between you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137416
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I wrote this at the beginning of quarantine and completely forgot about it until a month ago. I have no memory of writing this. Enjoy!

You had really only seen Kylo use the Force one or two times. You understood it was a tool he used in battle, and he didn’t often want to make a big show of it. Your Supreme Leader could be terribly shy at times. 

It wasn’t until you saw him strangle General Hux that you got the idea. 

It was horrible to watch. Hux turned red, then nearly blue, clawing at the invisible hand around his windpipe. All the while, Kylo stood calmly by, his arm outstretched ever so slightly. You could see the way his gloved hand clenched, applying more pressure. A jolt went through you as you imagined what those gloved hands could do to you, and you pressed your thighs together. 

His amber eyes flashed towards you for just a moment, and he released Hux, letting the General collapse to the floor in a coughing fit. “I trust I’ve made my point, General,” Kylo said smoothly.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux wheezed out.

“Good. Lieutenant (L/N),” he said, addressing you. 

You straightened in your seat, your fellow officers giving you fearful looks. You paid them no mind. You knew the Supreme Leader would never hurt you. (Not in a way you didn’t want him to, that is.)

“Yes, Supreme Leader?” 

“Come with me,” he ordered, making a come-hither gesture. Kylo stomped away and you scrambled out of your chair, catching up to him once he was in the hallway.

You remained carefully silent while he led you down the hallway, but your mind was moving a mile a minute. Why had he called you up so suddenly? Did he realize how turned on his display of power had made you? You had heard rumors he could read minds, was that true? Had he read yours? Did he know—

“You think too much, Lieutenant,” Kylo said, not looking at you.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you agreed, biting your lower lip in anticipation. So he could hear you.

Kylo glanced at you just for a moment. “I can hear you crystal clear. What a dirty mind you’ve got,” he purred. 

Another jolt through you, and you suddenly wished you’d get to where you were going much faster. 

Kylo kept up his easy pace, ignoring that particular thought. He wasn’t near as broody as he usually was, but he still refused to acknowledge anyone whose path you crossed in the hallway. 

Soon, you were down the familiar pathway leading to the Supreme Leader’s quarters. He nearly had his own wing, and no one would dare approach his rooms without explicit permission and reason. Kylo had done a fine job instilling fear in his underlings; just not in you. 

“What are your plans for me, Supreme Leader?” you asked, walking closer to him than was necessary. Your arm brushed against his and he looked down at you, his face impassive. 

“You’ll find out,” he assured you. Kylo entered the code to open the door to his quarters and gestured for you to go first. You went inside and went straight to the bedroom, only to find yourself restrained. 

“Supreme Leader?” You let a touch of fear join your questioning tone. 

“Not yet, pet,” he said. “We’ll sit in here for a while.” He took a seat in an armchair and pointed towards the one opposite from him. “Sit.” 

The restraints lifted and you nearly fell over yourself scrambling to follow his order. You took a seat and a deep breath, attempting to calm down. Your excitement was too high, fueled by the look in Kylo’s eyes as he appraised you. 

He was silent for a while, just staring at you. His posture was comfortable, his right leg resting on his left thigh and his face cradled in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the armrest. 

You were starting to get antsy. You squirmed in your seat, your thighs rubbing together. “Supreme Leader?” He didn’t respond. You hesitated. “Kylo?” you nearly whispered. 

“Hm?” 

“What are—“ You swallowed hard as you felt a pressure start to creep up your thigh. Your eyes fell to his lap, but the hand not on his face was hidden by his legs. “Are you…?”

He smirked, but it was gone in an instant. The pressure on your thigh crept closer to your core, and you whimpered, unable to stop yourself. When he spoke, his voice was rough, gravely. “Take off your pants,” he said. 

You stood and wiggled out of your pants, kicking them to the side before you sat down again. 

“Now your shirt.” 

The pressure on your thigh was over your core now, and it felt as if his whole hand was pressed against you, his fingertips brushing against your slit. You shuddered and took off your shirt, leaving you in your underwear in front of the Supreme Leader. 

“Good girl,” he praised. Kylo leaned back. You hadn’t seen him lean forward. The pressure vanished as he shifted again, his legs spreading so you could see the sizable bulge in his pants. You swallowed hard. His large hand ran over the bulge and he looked at you curiously. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” you breathed. “More than anything, Supreme Leader.”

“Hm.” Kylo shifted again, his legs crossing once more and obstructing your view. His hands rested in his lap. 

The pressure resumed, now on your breast as well as your cunt. 

“Spread your legs,” he ordered, and you quickly did so. 

Your heart thundered in your chest and your head tilted back, your eyes closing to save your senses from becoming overwhelmed. The pressure on your breast squeezed, and your nipple was pinched. The sharp pain made you open your eyes and gasp. 

“Keep your eyes on me, (Y/N),” said Kylo. “I want to see what I do to you.”

“Y-Yes sir, Supreme Leader,” you breathed. Without prompting, you removed your bra and struggled out of your panties, leaving you bare and breathing hard. 

Kylo let out an appreciative groan. “That’s it. So good for me.” 

The thrill of his praise was exhilarating. You felt the pressure circle around your entrance and you spread your legs wider, your hands gripping the armrests tightly. As good as the pressure felt, it was teasing and inconstant. You needed him to touch you for real.

“Supreme Leader—“

Kylo tsked. “If you’re that desperate, touch yourself,” he said. 

The pressure on your entrance transferred to your clit, which he rubbed in slow, almost lazy, circles. You gasped and moved a shaking hand down to your core, waiting for further instruction.

“Finger yourself.” The order had a breathy quality to it that sent another thrill through you. You slipped two fingers into yourself and moaned. It was lame compared to how it felt when he touched you, but it was enough for now. You pumped your fingers in and out of yourself while he watched, his eyes focused on your cunt. Kylo leaned forward, both feet on the floor, and you could see him stroking himself through his pants, his other hand making the idle circles you felt on your clit. 

“S-Sir,” you choked out, interrupted by another moan. “I could—“ You arched your back slightly as he pinched your other nipple using the Force. “I could help you,” you panted. “R-Relieve you of—“

“Be quiet,” he said harshly. “This isn’t about me. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

You nodded quickly, clenching around your fingers.

“You wanted to know what I could do to you without even touching you,” he continued. “Is your curiosity sated?” A delicate pressure curled around your throat, squeezing, but not choking you. 

Waves of heat pushed through you, building to a sizable fire in your belly. “Yes,” you whispered. “Please—“

“Please what?” His voice was demanding but not harsh. You clenched around your fingers and pulled them out, letting him see how you clenched around nothing. “Oh,” he mused, his voice rough with understanding. “You’re close.” 

You nodded. The pressure on your neck tightened and released suddenly. Kylo gestured for you to go to him. You stood and wobbled as you walked towards him. All Force pressure was gone, and you felt empty without it. 

Kylo grabbed your waist with his gloved hands and tugged you into his lap. You straddled him, his clothed erection pressing against you insistently. He slid two fingers over your slit, wetting them before pushing them inside without warning. You gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly. 

His other hand cupped your face and pulled you into a heated kiss. His tongue split the seam of your lips and slid against the backs of your teeth. When he pulled his tongue back, you found yourself panting against his mouth, eager for more. As his hand began to move, you dug your fingers harder into his shoulders and pressed your chest against his, your hips snapping down. “Greedy little slut,” Kylo murmured approvingly. “Is this what you want?” 

You shook your head quickly. 

“No?”

“I want to cum on your cock,” you managed. “Sir.” 

He curled his gloved fingers inside you, causing you to keen. Your head dropped to his shoulder and you rolled your hips again, aching for more. With his free hand, he tugged you by your hair, pulling you back so he could look at you. “You’re a wreck,” said Kylo, a touch of amusement in his voice. He pulled his fingers out of your pussy, ignoring your whine at the loss. “Open,” he demanded, his fingers hovering in front of your mouth. 

You opened your mouth. His fingers touched your tongue, tasting of leather and you. You sucked him clean, eyes trained on his handsome face. “Good,” Kylo said softly. With his eyes on you, he didn’t notice your hands sneaking down until he felt you, one hand working at the button on his waist, the other cupping his erection. Kylo tugged on your hair, pulling your mouth off his hand. “Little sneak.” 

You grinned. “Maybe. What are you going to do about it, Supreme Leader?” You said his title with a teasing drawl, pressing your hips down so you ground against him. 

A spark of mirth twinkled in his eyes. Kylo leaned back, releasing your hair. You scooted closer, properly grinding against him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tangled a hand in his hair, wrapping a curl lazily around your finger. He finally removed his gloves and set his hands on your waist. You hummed contentedly. 

“Who says I have to do anything?” mused Kylo. His hands drifted down to your ass. “Maybe, this once, I can let you take what you want.” 

You pushed up his tunic and began to undo the rest of the buttons on his pants. “How benevolent of you,” you cooed. You leaned in and kissed him, carefully drawing his erection from his pants. Kylo shifted and tugged his pants down to give you more access. 

You took his cock in your hand and stroked it a few times before dragging the head across your entrance to get him slicked up. You positioned yourself over him, your eyes flicking up to his face to gauge what he wanted you to do. Kylo gave you a short nod. “Go ahead,” he said. “Take it.” 

Your eyes nearly rolled back in your head as you slid down, sheathing his cock inside you. A breathy moan escaped from your throat as your walls fluttered around him, and Kylo let out a noise of his own, the sound catching in his throat as if now he was the one being choked. You snaked your arms around his neck and pressed gentle kisses to his mouth and cheek. Once you felt you’d given yourself enough time to adjust, you began to move, bouncing slowly up and down. Kylo’s hands rested on your waist, guiding your movements. You inhaled sharply as you felt the delicious pressure of the Force, once again focused on your clit. 

It wasn’t long before you were on the precipice of orgasm, each roll of your hips bringing you closer and closer. You tried to let Kylo know, but your mouth wasn’t working right, your brain too concerned with the pleasure heating up your body. “Kylo, I’m—“ you managed to babble out. You tangled your hand in his hair and gripped, hoping that would get your point across. 

Kylo growled, or something like it, and the pressure on your clit increased. The hands on your waist tightened and he pushed you down, thrusting up into you. You cried out and swiveled your hips, his cock gliding over the spot inside you that made you see stars. 

“Oh,” you gasped. Kylo grunted as you tugged harder on his hair, his hips snapping up in response. You hardly had time to register his reaction because—

“Oh!” you cried out. The knot inside you snapped and warmth flooded your limbs as your orgasm rushed over you, consuming you. You clenched around Kylo’s cock, your hips slamming down as you attempted to milk your climax for all it was worth. Your hearing tuned out for a moment, leaving with a shrill high note in place of Kylo’s panting. 

As you came down, you became aware of Kylo thrusting into your roughly, his hands gripping your waist hard enough to bruise. The Force pressure had vanished, and it was clear Kylo was using you now for his own gain. You did your best to move with him, tugging his hair so you could look at him. His cheeks were flushed and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. 

He brushed against your spot again, drawing a moan from you, and Kylo responded in kind. “You like when I pull your hair, Supreme Leader?” you asked, unable to stop from smiling. 

Kylo seemed loathe to admit. He remained quiet, until you tugged on his hair once more and another moan slipped from between his lips. 

“Good to know,” you murmured before trailing kisses up his neck to his jaw. You sucked a hickey into his skin, just above where you knew his collar stopped. He wouldn’t be able to cover the mark unless he wore his mask. 

“Trouble maker,” he murmured in your ear. He released your waist just long enough to pull back his hand and slap your ass hard enough to make you cry out. 

“You love it,” you shot back. You clambered off his lap, pausing to grab your panties from the ground. You glanced at him over your shoulder. He had already tucked himself away and was standing, considering you. You shook your ass playfully. “Catch me for round two,” you purred. 

Kylo smiled, letting you walk a few paces before restraining you with the Force again. He stepped behind you, running his hands up your sides. “You make it too easy,” he said in your ear. 

You laughed as Kylo carried you bridal-style into his room, the door sliding shut with a soft click. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is part of my Gimme, Gimme, Gimme series, a series of one-shots that are occasionally request based. Please request stuff! My requests are always open, I love writing stuff for you guys. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or concerns.


End file.
